


i want to be with you forever

by moonplums



Series: forever [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Laughter During Sex, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Sasuke never thought he'd be able to live this life.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948930
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	i want to be with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> you dont NEED to read the other part of the series, but it would probably make a bit more sense. im pretty much writing this as if you had. 
> 
> honestly i dont think im the best at smut, even tho ive been trying to write it for years. so yeah, a lot of pretty average smut here.
> 
> tbh this part of the series will not only be the more explicit side of narusasus relationship in this series, but also the darker/more difficult times theyve had that their kids dont see. its not all bad tho, theres also fluff and a lot of warm intimacy between them in this. 
> 
> tbh this chapter wasnt that bad, but narusasu can be pretty kinky

“N-Naruto-” Sasuke gasped out, hips twitching against Naruto's stomach. “The kids...they’ll…”

“They won't be back for hours,” Naruto purred against his throat. 

“Aren't you supposed to be working?” Sasuke asked breathlessly as he allowed Naruto to press him down against their bed. His legs fell open to accommodate him, and Naruto made himself comfortable between them with a pleased grin. 

“I’m on lunch,” Naruto said innocently. 

“Thats-”

“I’m really hungry,” Naruto said against his throat, and it shouldn't have such an effect on him, especially when he was saying something so idiotic, but Sasuke felt his dick twitch to life at the husky tone of his voice. 

“I’ll make you something then,” Sasuke said. Naruto lifted his head to look at him, and he smiled gently at the expression on Sasuke's face. Mouth parted, hair back and out of his mismatched eyes for once, two flashes of pink high on his face. 

“You’re so cute,” Naruto told him. His bandaged hand came down and caressed Sasuke's cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip, soft and subtle even though it was getting colder everyday. Narutos always dried out, he had no idea how Sasuke kept himself so soft all year long. 

“Are you not in the mood?” He asked softly. His eyes were gentle, and Sasuke knew that he wouldn’t hold it against him if he told him he wasn't. He would back off, and they could have a nice, quiet lunch together before he had to return to the tower.

Sasuke looked away. “That's not it…” His face turned pinker. 

“What then?” Naruto asked, resisting the urge to return to biting his way up Sasuke's throat. 

“They could come back early…” Sasuke said. “It’s our weekend, technically. Hima doesn't like the cold.”

Naruto kissed him soothingly. “Relax. If they come, I’ll figure something out. You won't have to worry a bit about it.”

Sasuke peeked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Naruto said softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Sasuke's mouth. 

“Fine...alright.” 

Just when Naruto was about to return to his place, he was suddenly on his back, with Sasuke straddling his lap. Naruto had a second to process that before his shirt was being torn open, Sasuke sliding his hand underneath, letting out an appraising sigh.

“It's been awhile,” Sasuke shrugged when Naruto looked at him with surprise. “I really want to ride you. So just lay there and take it.” The words sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. He arched his hips up, rubbing himself against Sasuke's ass, who allowed it with a little stuttering breath. Sasuke nudged his hip and he went back to being still. 

“I thought I was gonna take care of you,” Naruto said happily as Sasuke grinded Naruto's dick against the ridge of his ass. 

“You can take care of me when I have the patience for it.” Sasuke told him. 

Naruto smirked. “You want it that bad?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said, without shame, looking him right in the eye. “It's been a few weeks, you know.” He didn't sound accusing, simply stating a fact.

“You went like, what, thirty two years without us having sex? Now you can't go without it for a few weeks?” Naruto teased him, even as he rubbed at his thighs apologetically. 

“I can. But that doesnt mean I wont take advantage when it's offered to me,” Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's pants and underwear off him with a flourish. He didn't even see them come off, only felt a sudden flash of cold air against his warm skin. 

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he looked down at Naruto's cock. 

“Are you gonna tell it you miss it?” Naruto asked with a laugh. 

Sasuke slapped him on the stomach. “If I could just have this, I would take it.” Sasuke pointedly wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock, giving it a few gentle tugs, his fingers soft and cool and making Naruto's hips twitch up. 

“Liar.” 

Sasuke silenced him by bending and taking him in his mouth. 

“ _Fuck,_ Sasuke.” Naruto breathed out harshly. One hand came and laid itself in Sasuke’s hair. He ran his fingers through the dark tresses, soft and silky to the touch. He grabbed a handful around the back of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke moaned around his cock, swallowing him down deeper until there was nothing else to take. 

“Fuck,” he gasped again. 

Sasuke had certainly worked himself to that point. When they had first started sleeping together, Sasuke would start gagging if anything even went near the back of his mouth, and now here he was, taking Naruto all the way down his throat. He gagged, but it was faint, he knew what to do now. 

Naruto recalled telling him he didn't have to suck him off if he didn't want to, and Sasuke had just gotten that stubborn look in his eyes. Even though Naruto hadn't meant it that way, Sasuke had taken it as a challenge, and while he would no longer demand fights like he used to, he was still a competitive person. 

Just when Naruto felt a first drop of precum drip down Sasuke's throat, Sasuke pulled off of him, taking his time in licking his own mouth and chin clean. Naruto watched with a slack jaw. Only Sasuke could make something like that look sexy. 

“What are you doing sitting up?” Sasuke asked, climbing back up onto Naruto's lap, he took a moment to eye Naruto sitting up on his elbows, better to touch Sasukes hair from that position. He pushed on Naruto's shoulders and he laid back down with a roll of his eyes. 

Naruto stared as Sasuke turned so his back was facing Naruto, spreading his legs so his knees were on either side of his hips. Sasuke reached around himself to grab a hold of Naruto's cock. 

“Wait-” Naruto said, grabbing his wrist. “You need to-”

“I’ve been keeping myself company,” Sasuke told him, turning away so Naruto couldn't see his face. He was probably hiding his embarrassment.

Naruto laughed. “You really did miss it, mm?”

“Shut up.” 

Naruto's burst of joy was interrupted by Sasuke sliding down on him, taking him all the way to the hilt within a few seconds. Sasuke rolled his hips and took a deep breath, making himself comfortable. He had pretended otherwise, but he really had missed it. He didn't know if it was strange, but he always felt comforted when Naruto was inside of him. Feeling him right there, knowing how close he was, it made him feel better. 

Sasuke didn't take much longer to knock the breath right out of him. Before he could even recover from the feeling of tightness and warmth he had missed over the last few busy weeks, Sasuke was tightening even more around him and pulling himself up, clinging onto his propped up knee for support as he brought himself up and down. 

He really hoped that no one came home. Despite what he had said, he didn't think he would be at all useful or even notice if someone did. 

All he could think about was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Shikamaru would have laughed at him and told him that that was all he had been able to think about anyways. Sasuke had such a nice shape, even from this angle. The way the sun trickling in through the window made his pale skin look so warm, the shape of his hips when he was moving on top of him, the way his dark hair moved against his shoulders as he pleasured them both. 

The little noises he let out. Sasuke was surprisingly vocal during. Naruto was still sure it had something to do with the fact that he had been so sex deprived for so many years. He wasn't used to feeling like this, even months later, it was still something to get used to. 

The way his voice would rise in pitch, the way his nails would dig into Naruto's knee as he balanced himself, how tight he was. It was all so much. Naruto would never get tired of having him like this. It was better than he could have ever imagined. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, voice worn. It was less of a moan, and more of an actual call of his name.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. “Mm?”

Naruto's eyes were foggy with arousal. “You really are cute when you get like this.” Naruto raised a hand to his hip, gently sliding it up his back. “When you get all eager. You were cute too, in the beginning, when you didn't know anything and would get all shy.”

“I didn't get s-shy,” Sasuke scolded him, carefully raising his hips. “And I’m not eager either.”

Sasuke had hid from him underneath the comforter after the first time they had slept together. Naruto still remembered pulling the blanket back and holding him, littering his face with kisses, telling him how precious he found him to be. Sasuke had been so embarrassed, Naruto could tell he wanted to hit him. His face had been so red, Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of him. They had had a second round and Sasuke had hid his face in the pillow and clung to it like it was going to save him from all those new, pleasant feelings. 

“You're shaking.” Naruto pointed out with a gentle smile. He gasped as Sasuke's body swallowed him back up. His bandaged hand came up and he grabbed Sasuke's other hip, one there and the other still caressing his back. Sasuke shook even harder. He knew Sasuke liked this kind of touching even more than touching his more intimate parts. It made him feel like they were all the more closer. 

“You stuttered.” Naruto continued. “You always do that when you get nervous.”

“I don't,” Sasuke protested. He clenched around Naruto and he had to stop himself from laughing. It hadn't been intentional, Sasuke always locked up when he was lying. 

“Hm, yeah you do. Ever since we were kids.” Naruto smiled briefly at the thought. “Sakura and I always thought it was so cute.” Though he had not allowed himself to say it aloud at the time. A part of him was nodding in agreement as Sakura ranted about how precious Sasuke was. 

“Can you not mention my ex wife when I’m sitting on your dick?” Sasuke asked, voice flat. He gave Naruto an irritated glare. 

“Sorry.” Naruto laughed, he tightened his hold on Sasuke briefly, and saw a shiver run through him. 

“Idiot.”

It quickly became clear to Naruto that he was being punished. Sasuke suddenly picked up the pass, letting Naruto scramble to hold onto him as he rocked on top of him, doing everything he knew would bring Naruto fast and close to the edge. Sasuke clenched so tight around him he felt all the air knocked right out of him. He could feel Sasuke's cock brush against his raised leg as he bounced up and down in his lap. Naruto wasn't sure what sight he would have liked more, Sasuke facing him and getting to see his cock jump with every movement with his hips, or the sight he was seeing now, getting to see Sasuke's hole swallow him up, his cock spreading him out. 

Sasuke was shaking. His hips stuttered, and Naruto knew he was close. He panted softly, breath sounding irritated by the fact he couldn't keep the exact pace he wanted. All of Sasuke's usual steadiness, built up after years of practice and training, seemed to fly right out the window when they were in bed together. 

Naruto, who had been getting treated, despite being so close to his own release, was feeling very much steady. He sat up, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and had his back resting against the headboard in a second. Sasuke whimpered at the position change, of how deep Naruto suddenly was, and Naruto grabbed the back of his thighs, spreading Sasuke's legs comfortably over his own, before taking advantage of how close they were, hands running up his chest as he rolled his hips up inside his lover. 

Naruto's ears sung at the sound of Sasuke losing control of himself, his body going limp against his own, letting Naruto wrap around him and hold him. Naruto wished he could see his face, knew it would be flushed, his eyes closed as they always did when he got so close, his lips spread and his eyelashes trembling against his cheeks. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, over and over like a mantra against his lover's shoulder. His arms tightened around him, and he let out a pleased sigh when Sasuke suddenly cried out, his body tightening so much it nearly hurt around Naruto. Naruto fucked him through it, holding him so tight it might have hurt if it was anyone else, he could feel ropes of Sasuke's cum splatter against their legs, over his hands where he had them locked around his waist. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke sobbed, shaking in his arms. 

“Baby…” Naruto breathed back, and then his eyes tightened closed, his body tensing as he emptied himself inside of Sasuke. 

He was pretty sure he blacked out, just for a few seconds. He opened his eyes to find his head buried in the middle of Sasuke's back, something he didn't remember doing, but Sasuke was still panting and shaking, so it couldn't have been too long. 

He gently pulled out, hearing Sasuke whimper when his cum ran out of his overused hole. Naruto whispered an apology, he had been a bit rough at the end. He carefully handled Sasuke until he was off his lap and laying on his side. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth. 

“Want a bath?” Naruto offered as he gently cleaned Sasuke off. He had already quickly cleaned himself off. Sasuke was still laid out, slowly regaining his breath. His eyes lingered on Sasuke's long, smooth legs as he cleaned them off, on his trim waist as he cleaned off what had been left on his torso. He sobered up when he cleaned Sasuke's more intimate parts, making sure there was no harm done. Besides a little swelling, that was usual, there was nothing. 

Sasuke hummed and glanced over at him. He shook his head. “I’ll shower later.”

Naruto nodded and got back into bed. They would have to change the sheets in a few. He wrapped Sasuke up and pulled him back to rest against him, his back to Naruto's chest. Sasuke's hand came down and entwined itself with his. 

“Do you have to go back to work?” Sasuke asked softly. It didn't show in his voice, but Naruto knew he didn't want him to go. One time, against his will, Naruto had to leave quickly after sex, and Sasuke had been grouchy for days afterwards. Naruto liked him to be kept happy. 

Naruto smiled, gently kissed his shoulder. 

“I can stay awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me your thoughts~ I want to make this part of the series to be as pleasant a read as the other part, despite the different tones.


End file.
